Blowing Dandelions
by okaie
Summary: They kissed again, as the wind blew softly behind them, dandelion seeds frolicking through the air. OneShot. Pheely.


**One-Shot: Blowing Dandelions**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dandelions, Phil, Keely, or anything Phil of the Future related.**

**Just got inspiration for it. Hope you enjoy it. :) Review please!**

"Gosh! It's such a boring day!"

They were just lying around, perched on a grassy hill in Pickford, relaxing under the beating hot sun, and enjoying each others company.

"Hey Phil," Keely said, turning to see his capped head. The capped head that hid a gorgeous smile and thick hair.

"Hmmm?" Phil asked, his hat pulled low over his eyes to block out the relentless sunshine.

"What are you thinking about?" Keely asked, turned on her side, her ponytail slung over her shoulder. She picked at the grass. Her sunglasses distorted the colors.

"Mmm… nothing really."

"Nothing?" Keely asked, picking up a dandelion clock. She twirled it between her fingers.

"Mhmm…." Phil replied lazily.

Keely flipped on her stomach, leaning her weight on her elbows. "Phil, I've got to tell you something."

Phil's heart beat fast. "Yeah, Keels?"

Keely squatted, so she could see his face, but he couldn't see hers with his cap pulled over his eyes. "You're boring," Keely stated matter of factly, a grin forming on her face, shining brilliantly, hiding the fact that she never said what she had wanted to say. She kneeled on her knees and held the dandelion clock just over the brim of his hat, still hidden from his view.

"I'm not boring," Phil retorted, disappointment burning through his heart, "you just can't sit still."

"Maybe," Keely replied, carelessly. "Phil?"

"Uh huh?"

"What do you think of dandelions?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," she said, a small smirk creeping on her face. She quietly moved to his side, holding the dandelion clock at an angle at the brim of his hat, making sure to keep it, and her, out of his eyesight. "What do you think of them?"

"Uhh… they are weeds… but I guess they can be pretty."

"That's good," Keely remarked. She formed an O with her lips, leaned over the dandelion she was holding just over Phil's face, and gently blew the dandelion clock in the direction of Phil's eyes hidden underneath his cap. She quickly snapped back to where she had previously been, laying back down on the grass. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Phil sneezed suddenly, seeds flying into his mouth, nose, and eyes. "What the heck?" Phil exclaimed, sitting up rapidly. He spluttered and lifted his hat off his head, rubbing his eyes. He blew out of his nose, dislodging loose dandelion seeds. He turned around to look at Keely. "Keely," he growled.

Keely looked over innocently, "Yes?"

"You blew the dandelion into my face didn't you?"

"Me?" she asked in her innocent voice. She took off her sunglasses, showing him her baby blue eyes. She gave him a pout, batting her eyelashes. "It couldn't of been me. I was just laying down."

Phil crouched on his knees, holding his cap in his one hand. His hair was mussed up. "Oh really?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Mmhmm," Keely replied, the secret smile beginning to elicit itself.

"Really?" Phil asked again, starting to approach, his shadow clouding Keely from the sun.

Keely's eyes widened slightly. "Hey, Phil," she chuckled nervously, "can you move back a little, you're keeping me from tanning."

Phil stopped for a moment and pretended to contemplate her thought. "Nah," he said, approaching closer.

"Phil…" Keely said warningly, pushing herself up on her elbows, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Phil replied smirking, "Just getting some payback." He lunged at her, pinning her down. "You're under my mercy, now, Ms. Teslow."

"Phil…" Keely said panicking, "please don't!"

Phil smiled innocently, "Don't worry I will." His fingers sprawled out and advanced toward her stomach.

Keely splayed her arms underneath, "No, Phil!" Keely screeched.

"Oh, yes!" Phil tickled the sides of her ribs.

"Stop!" Keely squealed between laughs.

Phil just smiled.

"Phil!" Keely gasped in between laughs. "Phillip!" Keely rocked back and forth with laughter. "Phil!" Keely rolled down the hill they were perched on, overcome with laughter and spasms. She dragged Phil with her.

"Whoa!" Phil exclaimed, his voice peppered with laughter as well.

They rolled down the hill wrapped in each others arms. They slowed on the bottom, both now laughing with exhilaration.

Keely laid on Phil's chest when they stopped, reversing their positions. She looked at him, his face inches from hers. "Hi," she whispered breathlessly.

"Hi," he whispered back, his brown eyes looking intently into her blue ones.

They fell silent, just staring at one another. "Phil," she murmured, her breath on his face.

"Yeah?" he muttered back, his breath on hers.

"Is this weird?" she asked.

"Is what weird?"

"Me on top of you."

Phil stopped for a moment, just looking at the shadows of her face. She was testing him. "For friends it is," he replied, testing her.

Her heart beat wildly as she felt a surge of confidence at his implications. "Are we friends?" she asked.

"Are we?" Phil asked back.

Keely paused. "Well," she said slowly, "I am on top of you, inches from your face. What does that usually mean?"

"That's not within the friend's boundary is it?"

"No," Keely agreed, nodding, bits of sunshine flickering across his features as she nodded, "but it feels right."

"Mmhmm," Phil said, smiling.

"So…" Keely said.

"So…" Phil repeated, "are we friends?" His heart raced.

Keely gave a shy smile. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"It depends on how you react to this," Keely said, her face coming closer to hers. "Is that too close?" she asked, her lips centimeters from his.

"It isn't close enough," Phil murmured, "not close enough." He lifted his face forward to touch her lips gently. "That's close enough," he said.

Keely smiled brightly, "I'd have to agree with you on that one Phil." She tilted her head down and kissed him again. She grinned as she pulled away, "Is that friend material?" she asked.

Phil pretended to think, pausing for a moment before telling her, "Nah, I think that's new territory."

"Hmm?"

"I think that's boyfriend-girlfriend territory."

"You do, do you?"

"Oh, yes," Phil said, nodding seriously.

"So what does that mean?"

"I think we aren't friends anymore…"

Keely sat up, shocked, her brow furrowing.

"…I think that we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Keely smiled, "Good, then I can do this." She laid back down on his chest and kissed him again.

She lifted her head off, and looked into his eyes, sparkling with happiness. She bit her lip and her cheeks grew rosy.

She sat up on him, preventing him from getting up. She smiled again and her eyes twinkled in the sunlight as she plucked a fresh dandelion.

"Keely…" Phil said.

Keely giggled. "Shh…" she said, pressing finger gently to his lips, and she blew hundreds of dandelion seeds far and wide. She looked back down at Phil. "A dandelion seed for every year to come of us together." She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you," she told him.

"And I love dandelions," Phil said back. Keely gave him a look. "What?" he asked, his eyes bright, "You said dandelions would represent each year that we would be together."

Keely shook her head, giving him a slight smile.

Phil grinned, "But I guess you wanted the more traditional, I love you."

Keely gave him a shy smile, biting her lip.

"Keely," Phil started, "I love you."

They kissed again, as the wind blew softly behind them, dandelion seeds frolicking through the air.

**So… what do you think? Probably not my best work, but it was fun to write and is a bit of happy Pheely that I've sorely been missing. ;) Review please!**


End file.
